Skills
Health: '''A secondary skill that is raised by all forms of combat. This skill determines what a player's max health will be. The player's health starts at 10 and increases by 3 with each level earned. '''Strength: A secondary skill that is raised by any skill that uses the players arms. (I.e building, mining, farming, etc.) This skill determines how hard the player's max hit will be and allows them to equip certain weapons and tools. Attack: A skill raised by fighting with melee (with the exception of spears) weapons. This skill determines how often the player will score a hit on a mob/player. Defense: A skill raised by fighting with spears and pikes. This skill determines what armors can be equipped and gives a higher chance to block incoming attacks from mobs and players. Ranged: A skill raised by hitting mobs with a bow and arrow. This skill determines what bows and arrows can be equipped. Each higher tier bow has an increased damage/fire rate and each arrow gives bonus damage. Some arrows have a special effect such as freezing, burning, and even explosives. Mining: '''A skill raised by mining blocks with pickax. This skill determines what rocks and minerals can be mined ,as well as what pickax the player can equip. The next tier pickax more effective than the previous. The most powerful of the set is the sought after sledgehammer, which shatters blocks instantly. '''Digging: A skill raised by digging blocks with a shovel. This skill determines what can be dug and what shovel can be used. The next tier shovel is more effective than the previous. The most powerful of the set is the Diamond Shovel. Chopping: A skill raised by chopping blocks with an ax. This skill determines what can be chopped and what ax can be equipped. The next tier ax is more effective than the previous. The most powerful of the set is the Diamond Ax. Building: A skill raised by placing block or item that can be placed. However a block that is more uncommon (i.e gold block) will yield more exp when placed then say common dirt. Each block requires a certain level to place. The last available block is Uranium, which requires the player to be level 60. Smelting: A skill raised by smelting items in a furnace. This skill determines what items and materials can be smelted. The best experience for a player is to smelt minerals: Gold, Rubies, Iron, diamonds, sapphires, etc. Smithing: A skill raised by Crafting tools/weapons. This skill determines what equipment can be crafted out of metals. Farming: A skill raised by planting and gathering crops. This skill determines what seeds can be planted and what tier Hoe and Scythe can be used. Farming experience can be gained by tilling a field with a hoe, and planting/harvesting crops when they are done. Cooking: A skill raised by crafting or cooking food. This skill determines what healing items can be used. Press LB over an item to see its healing properties. You may also gain cooking experience by merely placing raw meat into furnaces and using your fuels to cook it. Looting: A skill raised by gathering drops from mobs or opening chests underground. The higher the looting level, the more valuable the drops can get. Combat level: A combination of the player's Health, Strength, Attack, Defense and Ranged skills. Skill levels gained will remain with the players character on any map they choose to play on. They are not specific to one map. When playing Dig Deep or Survival, Skills can only be turned on in the map lobby when first creating the map. They cannot be turned on or off afterwards. If the player had a map that existed before the 2.0 update, they had the choice to turn leveling on when loading the map for the first time after the game was updated. The amount of experience (XP) required to reach level 99 can take several weeks to months to achieve, depending on the players invested time. Experience is gained from pretty much anything the player does. When skills are on, all items and blocks will require the player to level up in order to use them. When examining an item, it will notify the player what skill level is required to use it, how much experience it gives when used and what skill it will give the experience to. Category:Skills Category:Players Skills Category:Farming Category:Mining Category:Looting Category:Health Category:Strength Category:Attack Category:Defense Category:Ranged Category:Digging Category:Chopping Category:Building Category:Smelting Category:Smithing Category:Cooking Category:Combat Level